Común
by ShinobuRei
Summary: "Entonces descubrí que estaba enamorado. Estaba jodida y perdidamente enamorado de una persona tan común y gris, que golpeó mi vida mas fuerte que una tormenta"


**Común.**

* * *

Si las personas naciéramos sabiendo nuestra sexualidad, esto por supuesto sería mucho mas fácil. Diez mil veces mas fácil. Siempre he pensado que si desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento, somos catalogados como Bisexuales, homosexuales, heterosexuales o toda la gama de preferencias sexuales que existen, nos ahorraríamos mas de la mitad de nuestros problemas de adolescencia. Sí. Un listón con un color para crecer guiado por esa tendencia, eso sería mucho mas fácil que todo el remolino de emociones y contradicciones que experimentamos mientras llegamos a la madurez.

Claro, la madurez es ambigua.

Puedo pasarme horas y horas hablando de esto, así como del voleibol y también, de lo mucho que detesto a Tobio, pero en realidad, hablar de mis pensamientos sería una perdida de tiempo, al menos eso menciona Iwaizumi, quien literalmente me ha dicho que pienso pura mierda.

Quiero hablar de hechos, de sentimientos y de una historia estúpida y contradictoria. De cómo las emociones y preferencias son tan volubles que, cuando menos te lo esperas, te encuentras encadenado a una persona, a una que nunca esperaste y que incluso llegaste a pensar que se trataba de alguien tan simple y gris que nunca cruzaría palabras contigo.

Lamentablemente, cuando enfrentas la realidad de lo común que tú mismo eres y que como ser humano puedes llegar a bloquearte creyéndote perfecto para mas adelante encontrarte con la derrota y frustración a la vuelta de la esquina, descubres que eso realmente duele, duele duro.

Si hay algo que siempre odie de Tobio fue esa actitud de genio y perfección que emanaba. Si siempre odie a Ushiwaka fue por ese semblante seguro y esas palabras secas y frías que siempre estaban llenas de una dolorosa verdad para todas las personas comunes que lo rodeaban. Así que cuando Karasuno venció a Shiratorizawa en las finales, fue un sentimiento muy difícil de describir. Estaba feliz sí, y mucho, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que si yo le hubiese hecho caso al capitán de Shiratorizawa de alguna manera y hubiese terminado en su escuela, hubiésemos terminado vencidos nuevamente por un genio.

—"Ojalá los dos perdieran"—Le dije a Iwaizumi en el partido, pero si hubiese tenido que elegir a punta de pistola un bando, probablemente me hubiese inclinado por Shiratorizawa, por que anteriormente yo había vencido a Tobio y Ushijima me había vencido a mi y ahora en estas circunstancias, parecía que había perdido ante ambos y eso era una prueba de lo común y corriente que realmente era yo.

No me había esforzado lo suficiente y aunque lo hiciera ¿no terminaría vencido por un genio? Ah, cierto… Lo mencione hace unas líneas, pero es tan frustrante que a veces simplemente no puedo dejar de repetirlo.

Odio a Tobio, odio a Ushijima Wakatoshi, odio a Karasuno…

Todos en Karasuno son unos fenómenos, desde el enano idiota hasta el vándalo calvo… Todos.

Aunque existía una excepción.

Cuando entró a la cancha todos esperaban por supuesto que lograra lo mismo que anteriormente había logrado contra nosotros: Anotar los suficientes puntos para tomar delantera.

Como Setter y sacador de apuros, se lo que es lidiar con toda la tensión y carga sobre mi, pero debo admitir que es por que me gusta ser el centro de atención y ser el héroe que salve el partido con mis colocaciones o saques, pero para una persona como ese chico que esta rodeado de ese tipo de fenómenos, debe ser difícil. Especialmente si eres la sombra de alguien como Tsukishima Kei.

Con nosotros obtuvo muchos puntos, incluso puedo asegurar que si no hubiese sido por el, el Karasuno no hubiese ganado las semifinales. En aquel entonces, cuando observaba el partido cruce los brazos y desvié mi mirada molesto. Acababa de entrar a la cancha la persona mas común del mundo, una persona común que me había hecho perder el partido. ¿Eso no era mas triste aun? Ser vencido por una persona como el…

Sin embargo me golpeó con fuerza el orgullo al momento que fue retirado de la cancha sin obtener siquiera tres puntos. Claro… Algo así de simple no funcionaria con los monstruos de Shiratorizawa, mucho menos con el todo poderoso Ushijima. Aoba Johsai había perdido puntos invaluables por ese chico que no sobresalía en absoluto y que ahora salía de la cancha en menos de unos minutos. No se si fue cólera o frustración, pero hay verdades que son difíciles de aceptar. El chico de pecas de Karasuno me recordó a mi mismo en la secundaría, cuando fui sacado del partido y remplazado por el genio de Tobio Kageyama.

Esa fue la primera vez que sentí empatía, odio y frustración por la misma persona, ya que ese chico era un reflejo propio y era jodidamente difícil aceptarlo.

El partido terminó con el triunfo del Karasuno, pero lo que nunca pude olvidar fue el rostro del chico de pecas lleno de frustración y sus manos convertidas en puños.

Meses después, eso se convertiría en un recuerdo que, me llevaría a conocer a la persona mas importante de mi vida.

Decidí que no me retiraría del club de voleibol hasta terminar el año. Me ofrecieron una beca deportiva en la universidad de Tokio y sin dudarlo dos veces decidí tomarla. Era mi futuro y una excelente oportunidad para seguir haciendo las dos cosas que me gustaban: La astronomía y el Voleibol. Por lo tanto no fue necesario retirarme de las actividades del club hasta la graduación pero, si les soy sincero en el momento que Karasuno volvió a ingresar a nuestra cancha para una revancha, me arrepentí profundamente de eso. El equipo que iba a las nacionales estaba siendo apoyado por las diferentes escuelas con partidos de practica que les ayudaría a aumentar el nivel y rendimiento que representarían a la prefectura.

Siempre he tenido una lengua venenosa. No es algo que pueda controlar, muchas veces he pensado que mi cerebro esta conectado a mi boca y no posee ningún filtro para lo que digo y se muy bien que ese día en el partido de practica, hacer enojar tanto al cuatro ojos de Karasuno no fue una buena idea, menos cuando de un remate te puede apuntar directamente a la cara y hacerte sangrar. ¿Qué esperaba de alguien que pudo bloquear a Ushiwaka? Soy muy estúpido y lo peor es que mis compañeros incluso Iwaizumi me dijeron cínicamente que me lo merecía, y entonces ahí me tenían a medio partido con la nariz roja y un hilo de sangre brotando de mis labios. Me hice una nota mental: "nunca molestar al cuatro ojos con el gato negro de Nekoma"

Terminé en la banca y entonces cuando alcé el rostro, me encontré por primera vez con una tenue sonrisa y unos ojos grises que me seguirían por mucho tiempo.

—Disculpa a Tsukki, por favor.—Me entregó un pañuelo azul, uno que tenía en una esquina un dinosaurio bordado. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Fruncí el ceño y tomé el dichoso pedazo de tela. El chico de pecas se retiró con una pequeña reverencia y en ese entonces me pregunté ¿por qué el venía a disculparse en nombre del rubio? Aunque pensándolo bien ¿cuántas veces Iwa chan no se había disculpado en mi lugar?.

Con el paso del tiempo me enteraría de lo importante que seria Tsukishima Kei para ambos.

Después de esa partido pensé que esa sería la ultima vez que vería al chico de pecas de Karasuno.

Ahora, hablando de cosas importantes y sobre todo de una vida de adolescente normal, nuestra ceremonia de graduación llegó y con ello una nueva etapa de mi vida, una que se caracterizó los primeros dos años por noches llenas de faldas y alcohol. Ese tiempo de adolescente donde te sientes el rey del mundo, donde los profesores no pueden simplemente reprobarte por que eres parte esencial del equipo representativo. Y no. No es que fuera malo en las materias o algo parecido, pero mis fechas de entrega siempre se retrasaban gracias a ese beneficio.

El deporte es algo muy importante en una universidad, mas si es tan prestigiosa como la de Tokio.

Volviendo al punto de todo esto, es que perdí la cuenta luego de la chica numero veinte que metí a mi cama, tuve alrededor de 4 novias formales ¿Y adivinen que? Un día en una noche de invierno, me descubrí insatisfecho con mi vida, me di cuenta que, e susgo de tanto la gente solo me quería por que siempre sonreía.

Cuando cumplí veinte años me di cuenta de que muchas cosas que antes me gustaban ya no me gustaba tanto. Estaba cambiando y lo que me gustaba en un minuto al siguiente me parecía detestable y luego encontraba alguna cosa pero al segundo siguiente me cansaba de ello ¿Era normal? ¿Les pasaba eso a todos… a todas las personas que conocía? ¿Todos se sentían tan perdidos como yo? ¿Era correcto que a los veinte se sintiera uno así de confundido como yo me sentía? ¿Era correcto que te fastidiaran las cosas que las chicas hacían con tan evidentes buenas intenciones? ¿Quién podía responderme eso y dejarme realmente satisfecho con la respuesta? Estaba seguro que nadie puesto que sabía que una respuesta solo me dejaría conforme por unos minutos y al minuto siguiente me parecería basura ¿Era normal tal inconformidad con la vida?

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó alguna vez Iwa chan al tiempo que me veía fijamente para indagar acerca de mis pensamientos; evidentemente encontró todo normal o simplemente no quiso hablar más del tema. Iwaizumi es de esos amigos donde no meten su nariz mas allá de donde uno lo pide.

—No es nada—Contesté inventándome una sonrisa— Es… es que estoy distraído… no es nada malo —Y el me miró con duda por algunos segundos pero después simplemente correspondió a mi sonrisa con un movimiento de cabeza, seguramente pensando que en realidad no era nada malo porque al final de cuentas ¿Por qué motivo habrían de pasarme cosas malas a mi si soy el joven que todo mundo quiere y admira? ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo malo al que todos consideran un héroe? ¿Por qué habría que atar algo malo al nombre de Oikawa Tooru que solamente puede representar el esfuerzo y la perfección del mundo?

A veces me encontraba a mi mismo observando el cielo nocturno, las miles de estrellas que existían y preguntándome si alguna otra forma de vida en algún planeta y galaxia lejano estaría pasando por la misma situación que yo.

Unas líneas mas arriba mencione que todo sería mas fácil si tuviésemos una sexualidad definida desde que nacemos, hable también de mi frustración por los genios y poco después nombre al chico de pecas de Karasuno.

No es que solo sean divagaciones o que pasara de un fragmento de vida a otro solo por que si. No. Es por que mi "mierda" de pensamientos finalmente lleva a un suceso que cambiaria para bien toda mi vida.

Primero: Tsukishima Kei, quien estudiaba en la misma facultad que Iwa chan y que inesperadamente se llevaba de maravillas con el y cuando digo "maravillas" es que estoy seguro que entre esos dos había algo mas que simples juegos de orgullo y amistad. Pero no es un tema en el que indagaría luego del balonazo de hace años que recibí de parte del rubio.

También Akaashi formaba parte de su circulo de amistades. Este ultimo es el mejor amigo de Bokuto quien era mi compañero de equipo, pero ellos son una historia completamente aparte.

El punto es que, un día, luego de una larga jornada de entrenamientos Iwaizumi me obsequió un boleto para ir al observatorio de la ciudad, al parecer Tsukishima tenía muchos de estos y como no tenía a nadie a quien mas dárselos, me lo obsequió a mi. Era raro, pero tenía suficiente con mi propia torbellino de pensamiento y confusiones para detenerme a pensar profundamente en esos dos y sus verdaderas intenciones.

La tercera vez que vi al chico de pecas de Karasuno, fue en la entrada del observatorio, con un uniforme rojo y azul, recibiendo los boletos de las personas que entrarían a ver el espectáculo.

—Oikawa san—Me saludó en aquel entonces, yo incline mi cabeza a la derecha tratando de recordar su nombre.

Sí. No recordaba su nombre carajo.

—Ah…¿eres de Karasuno cierto?—me quede sin habla por unos minutos. De verdad quería recordar su nombre pero era imposible en aquel momento. El chico de pecas me miró extrañado y luego río de manera natural.

—Soy Yamaguchi Tadashi. Sí, yo iba en Karasuno.

Estoy seguro que si yo hubiese estado en su lugar hubiera agregado un: "Soy el chico que estaba en Karasuno, los que te hicieron morder el polvo" pero no. El era demasiado bueno e ingenuo para eso.

—Perdón—Me disculpe con una sonrisa y le entregué el boleto, la función estaba por empezar.

Y luego sin proponérmelo, me encontré visitando ese planetario al menos una vez a la semana.

—Tengo una pregunta—Le comenté un día al chico de Karasuno. Yamaguchi rápidamente me prestó atención—¿Cómo terminaste trabajando aquí?—Me causaba curiosidad y ya saben lo que dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato o en este caso a Oikawa. Yo era así por naturaleza, eso todos lo saben.

—Me gusta usar mi tiempo libre para conseguir algo de dinero extra—Respondió entusiasmado, yo dibuje una "o" con mis labios y reí sutilmente, el continuó hablando sobre cosas a las que no les preste mucha atención pero descubrí que los boletos que llegaban a mis manos eran de su parte y que también se había metido a trabajar ahí por que ¡oh sorpresa! Estudiaba astronomía al igual que yo, pero en una universidad diferente y le gustaba mucho el universo, las estrellas y la ciencia ficción justo como a mi.

La diferencia era que en aquel entonces ya no estaba seguro si eso me gustaba tanto como creía.

Un día mientras observaba el cielo en un parque cerca del observatorio obtuve una respuesta que me haría dudar de todo lo que creía correcto hasta ese día.

—Ya no me agradas tanto como antes —Murmuré al cielo y solo obtuve silencio— Si… es verdad… ya no me gustas para nada —Repetí con mi mano puesta sobre la cadena del columpio donde me encontraba y mirando hacia arriba me di cuenta que las estrellas no brillaban tanto como antes lo hacían.— ¿A qué se debe? ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Tu si puedes explicarme el motivo de todas los pensamientos que he estado teniendo en estos días? —Y estoy seguro que en ese momento mis ojos se mostraban ilusionados esperando que de alguna manera el cielo me dijera unas palabras que me hicieran sentir mejor pero por supuesto eso no iba a pasar. El sitio permanecía detenido en el tiempo, las estrellas y lo planetas no cambiaban, por mas que los años pasaran y pasaran estos permanecían inmune ante el viento y ante la lluvia y ante las personas y sus historias, incluso ante mi, estoy seguro de que era inmune incluso a mis historias y a todas las ilusiones que algún momento yo le había confesado tener, quizás yo no era tan importante para el universo como el lo había sido para mi y a lo mejor ahí estaba una de las respuestas a mis preguntas ¿Por qué ya no me agradaba tanto? Simplemente porque yo no le importaba por mas que quisiera hacerlo. —Te importo tanto como a la gente le importan mis palabras —Dije acariciando la fría cadena de un columpio— Nada.

—Sería bueno que hubiera un atentando terrorista y que yo estuviera aquí y que un edificio me cayera encima… así te acabarías mis inseguridades y me acabaría yo y eso si que sería un gran cambio ¿No crees? —Comenté mientras empezaba a balancearme alrededor en la estructura metálica— Quizás yo podría perpetrar el atentado… pondría dinamita en el edificio mas cercano y en el siguiente y con eso bastaría… Kaboooom y Kaboom y no mas edificios y no mas Oikawa Tooru y no mas confusión y Kabooom y Kaboooom —Y mientras parloteaba sonreía al tiempo y me entretuve tanto en mis fantasías terroristas que no vi inmediatamente la presencia que llegó a hacerme compañía.

—Pareces muy animado —Dijo una voz suave, sacándome de mi escena, entonces me di la vuelta rápidamente y miré con recelo e incluso sonrojándome un poco al pensar en que quizás me habían descubierto teniendo pensamientos que en cualquier lugar del mundo serian dignos de preocupación— ¿A qué estás jugando? —Me terminó preguntando con una sonrisa que pretendía parecer agradable.

Sí, aquí es donde esto se pone bueno: Era el chico pecoso de Karasuno.

—A nada en realidad—respondí sin mucho animo. Aun estaba algo avergonzado pero ¿qué iba a decir? "Estoy tan jodidamente confundido e inconforme con mi vida que pienso en atentados terroristas" Ja… Claro. —Mas bien ¿qué haces tu aquí Yama chan?—traté de desviar la platica. Una sonrisa fingida brotó de mis labios. Yamaguchi tomó asiento en el columpio de lado y colocó una bolsa de plástico junto a su gorra en el pavimento.

—¿Sabes? Suelo venir a este parque a observar las estrellas—Me comentó en aquel entonces. Mi rostro subió nuevamente al cielo y deje que un suspiró abandonara mi cuerpo. —Pero no es el punto Oikawa san—Rió. Alcé la ceja consternado ¿entonces cual era el punto? ¿no iba a empezar a hablar de su vida o sus sueños o cosas así?. —¿Te gustan las estrellas?—Me preguntó. Me quede pensativo unos minutos justo antes de responder ¿me gustaban las estrellas? ¿De verdad, de verdad?

—Supongo…

—Tsukki siempre dice que suponer es algo bueno.—me regaló una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, era un chico auténticamente feliz.

Luego de eso, nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el cielo, con el rechinar de los columpios posiblemente oxidados en los que estábamos sentados. No fue hasta luego de media hora que el volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Te vez diferente al Oikawa san que alguna vez conocí—Y entonces, en menos de unos segundos tuve una gran necesidad de golpearlo como de llorar. ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? ¿por qué un chico que apenas y conozco puede notarlo? ¿por qué el y no la gente a mi alrededor?

—Que dices Yama chan, sigo siendo el mismo ¿por qué alguien como yo tendría problemas?—Fingí. Fingí como mejor lo había hecho en mi vida.

Yamaguchi era una persona común y simple y entonces ¿por qué?

—Esta bien si tienes problemas ¿sabes? Eres bueno, pero no creo que sea el Voley o la facultad lo que te esta dando problemas —Dijo con cuidado, como sabiendo que quizás se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

Yama chan siempre fue así, desde siempre, cuidadoso, temeroso y precavido. Inseguro. A pesar de que el Karasuno era un equipo ganador Tadashi siempre tuvo la inseguridad como cocida a su piel— ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa? Mmm ¿Con tu familia?

—¿Problemas? —Repetí—¿Por qué habría de tener problemas Yama chan? —Le pregunté y las palabras en su respuesta vinieron a moverme el mundo por completo. Tres palabras cargadas con el más puro poder, dichas con la más pura naturalidad. Llenas de lo que él consideraba una verdad innegable que yo no me había detenido a mirar a lo cual me obligó Yama chan.

—Porque eres humano.

Y mi mundo cambió. Así de fácil.

A partir de ese día me interese completamente en Tadashi, me quedaba platicando con el en los turnos que cubría en el observatorio: Cuando sonreía, cuando estaba serio, cuando tomaba agua, cuando el sudor bajaba por su frente y moría en la tela de su camiseta. En reuniones, en la calle, cuando lo encaminaba a su casa, cuando veíamos las estrellas, cuando hablábamos de la escuela, incluso cuando hablaba de "Tsukki".

Todos los días de la semana ansiaba que llegara el domingo porque eso me permitía estar más cerca de él y es que realmente yo aprovechaba ese par de días para estar mas y mas cerca. Recuerdo que siempre esperaba a que todos se fueran del planetario para así quedarme a solas con Yamaguchi y cuando él me preguntaba el porque yo simplemente le decía que él era con el único que podía hablar de Star Trek y Star Wars. Yamaguchi podría haber interpretado mal mis acciones o incluso verme como un acosador, pero nunca fue así porque a él también le gustaba estar conmigo.

Así, los días siguieron pasando, la temporada de Voleibol terminó y el observatorio cerró sus puertas para nuevas remodelaciones. Y yo cada vez me sentía más y más enamorado.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba interesado por un chico. Por un hombre, por un igual a mi. ¿Ahora entendían a donde iba toda mi palabrería del inicio?

Un día de diciembre, un par de días antes de navidad, en el cuarto de mi novia de turno decidí que yo, alguien que se consideraba la persona mas heterosexual del planeta hace apenas unas semanas , iba a tener que terminar mi relación con ella porque ya varias veces había buscado el cabello corto y castaño de Yamaguchi y había fracasado encontrando solamente el largo suyo; ya varias veces había estado a punto de llamar a Yama chan mientras estaba en el mas alto estado de excitación, ya varias veces me había imaginado su rostro remplazando al de mi novia.

Cuando terminamos ella lo aceptó sin hacer berrinche o pataleta, de hecho en ese momento pensé que la rabia me pertenecía a mi por haber tenido a una pareja que me había soportado sin ayudarme a crecer, sin madurar como persona, a verme como ser humano.

Así mi camino hacía Tadashi estaba despejado y quizá esto influyo mucho mas en mis sentimientos, ahora me encontraba siguiéndolo no solo con la vista, si no también con los pies. Yo, Oikawa estaba detrás de una persona común, de un humano que me veía como humano y que aparte de todo era un hombre.

Iwa chan me cuestionó muchas veces que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero yo siempre evadía la pregunta diciéndole que se metiera en sus asuntos y en los de anteojos chan, yo me estaba desesperando por no poder avanzar lo suficiente.

Se que muchas personas se conforman con no perder de vista a la persona que te gusta. Creo que es grandioso fantasear como serían las cosas si estuvieran juntos o escribir cartas que jamás serán entregadas, cosas que en realidad no son nada y que era exactamente lo que yo había estado haciendo con Tadashi desde que rompí con mi novia: Nada. Me sentía estancado, que era imposible avanzar.

¿Recuerdan cuando hable de las etiquetas? Bueno, tal vez si Tadashi hubiese tenido una en su muñeca que decía que era bisexual, probablemente me hubiese aventurado mucho antes a decidir cual era el momento justo para confesarme.

Sabía que había estado saliendo con una chica rubia, su manager del equipo y también sabía por Kuroo chan que estuvo interesado en su amigo de la infancia por muchos años ¿pero quien me aseguraba que yo podría interesarle? Ese era otro punto que me hacía comerme la cabeza.

Fue una noche mientras observábamos las estrellas que todo sucedió. Lo había invitado a ver una lluvia meteoritos y el no se había negado a ir conmigo a las afueras de la ciudad para observarlos mucho mejor.

—¿Sabias que existe un asteroide con tu nombre?—Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Asentí y me senté a su lado, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Observé el cielo y luego su semblante. De pronto me encontré pensando que las pecas en el rostro de Tadashi, eran tan bonitas como las constelaciones en el cielo.

Quería besar cada una de ellas, darles un nombre y proclamarme el dueño absoluta de las mismas.

—Mi nombre es honor a el Okurou Oikawa—Indique. Sus ojos parecieron brillas y eso me hizo sonreír por instinto. El cielo comenzó a iluminarse y de forma lenta y casual, roce los dedos de su mano con los propios. —Ya va a comenzar—Sonreía. Yamaguchi sonreía y eso me hacía absolutamente feliz.

Una de las cosas que atesore en ese entonces fue descubrir que ver feliz a la persona que mas te importa, es uno de los mayores placeres que un ser humano enamorado puede experimentar.

—¿Pedirás un deseo?—Preguntó curioso, volteando su mirada hacía mi y justo en ese momento sentí que era la hora para hacer mi movimiento.

Apreté sus mano con fuerza y le mire directo a los ojos.

—Mi deseo se ha cumplido hoy… Desde el momento en que te conocí—comuniqué. Yamaguchi parpadeó sorprendido y a pesar de la oscuridad puedo asegurar que el carmín cubrió por completo sus mejillas. Esa era la luz verde que necesitaba.

Clavé mis pupilas chocolates en sus castaños. Yamaguchi trató de desviar su rostro pero mis manos fueron mucho mas rápidas y lo tomaron con cuidado, alzándolo de nuevo. Era hermoso ver como las estrellas fugaces iluminaban sus ojos y sus mejillas, como si cientos de pinceladas llenas de luz plasmaran en su piel la belleza de la galaxia misma.

Estaba enamorado. Estaba jodida y perdidamente enamorado. No había duda.

—Oikawa san…—su voz sonó suave, tenue y e incluso delicada, justo como el lo era. Yamaguchi estaba lejos de ser una persona común, Yamaguchi era y sería por mucho tiempo la felicidad que yo siempre necesite. La persona que me haría darme cuenta de lo importante que es crecer como humano y de descubrirte cada día, amando, llorando, dudando, anhelando.

Mi dedo índice acarició sus labios y poco a poco, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo –que en ese momento creía ciegamente que lo tenía- Uní nuestras bocas con tranquilidad, con suavidad y sobre todo con amor. Nuestros labios se encontraron una y otra vez, en ocasiones de forma torpe, otras de forma correcta y con roces mas prolongados y placenteros. Nuestros dientes se rozaron y ambos reímos. Me sentí un bendito idiota.

Era el primer hombre que besaba, pero al que mas amaba.

Pronto sentí las manos de Tadashi temblar.

Lloraba. Yamaguchi lloraba y la respuesta a mi pregunta muda que aceleró con preocupación mi corazón llegó en forma de un rayo, uno que partió mi propia cordura y mi autocontrol.

—Lloro de felicidad—Me dijo limpiando sus mejillas con las mangas de su chamarra y fue ahí que pensé que probablemente quería morir de felicidad por que hasta ese momento y luego de razonarlo por unos minutos no me había dado cuanta del todo de lo que ese llanto significaba: la muestra mas clara, el grito mas primitivo de que me correspondía, de que sentía lo mismo que yo.

Seguramente mi cara tenía una mueca estupefacta, pero Yama chan no reparó en ello por que lo que hizo fue lanzarse a abrazarme escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Entonces lo imité y en un abrazo duramos minutos bajo la lluvia de asteroides que se vislumbraba en el cielo.

—Te amo Yama chan—susurré en su oído. Su cuerpo tembló bajo mis manos y me encontré fascinado.

Ese día le propuse al chico común y pecoso de Karasuno que se convirtiera en mi pareja y para mi felicidad el aceptó encantado.

Les contaría sobre nuestras citas, nuestros besos y sorpresa al entrarnos mas adelante que _Tsukki_ salía con Iwa chan o tal vez sobre el dolor de todos al perder a Akaashi en un accidente, fue un trago amargo y duro, especialmente para Boku chan, quien lo amaba con toda su alma. En aquel entonces abracé a Tadashi con fuerza sin querer imaginarme lo que yo sentiría si algún día llegará a perderlo.

Su perdida la lloramos alrededor de dos semanas.

Igual podría empezar a decirles lo divertido que fue nuestra primera vez como pareja. Digo, hacerlo con una chica es muy diferente que con un chico y adivinen ¿quién creen que salió volando de la cama de una patada cuando intento penetrar a Yama chan sin preparación?

A veces me paso de idiota, lo se, pero la segunda vez que lo intentamos luego de ser instruidos correctamente y con la suficiente información fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en toda mi vida. Hacer el amor con la persona indicada cambia por completo la entrega de dos cuerpos. Por que en donde solo había placer físico y se buscaba la satisfacción personal, ahora se complementaba el alma y velabas por el placer ajeno. Era lejos de una entrega del cuerpo, una del corazón.

Puedo describirlo cono una sensación abrumadora, que te llena de éxtasis cada uno de los sentidos, que te hace perderte en los ojos ajenos y tocar el cielo con la punta de tus dedos.

Muchas veces tuve sexo, pero esa fue la primera vez que hice el amor y si, se que es una frase cliché, pero algo simple, se describe con palabras simples.

Mucho tiempo después, ambos nos encontraríamos compartiendo un mismo departamento, tomando café en las mañanas, charlando sobre las noticias y deportes mientras me despedía con un beso en la mejilla pare retírame a mi recién adquirido y glamuroso empleo como ayudante de profesor y Yama chan se quedaría en casa, continuando su tesis para concluir sus estudios el siguiente mes. Su anillo en su anular, es un anillo de promesa que pronto se convertirá en uno de matrimonio.

Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru. Una persona común que se enamoro de un humano común y que descubrió que al final del día, lo importante es tener con quien compartir esos pequeños momentos que hacen de una vida común algo invaluable y única.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** no tienen idea de lo difícil que fue escribir esto para mi, lejos de algo que me gustara, me toco experimentar con algo que no es para nada mi estilo. Numero 1: Meter todo en el canon es súper rarísimo en mi, suelo manejar siempre Universos alternativos. Numero 2: Detesto a Oikawa Tooru, de hecho es el personaje que mas odio después de Tendou, así que escribir desde su punto de vista… Auch. Numero tres: Escribir en primera persona es horrible, es la narración que peor se me da y de verdad me da muchos dolores de cabeza. Hubiese preferido la tercera persona, pero no lograría el efecto que traté miserablemente de lograr en ese reto.

Es la primera mas después de diez años en el Fanfic que escribo algo así. Fue un reto que salió de manos de mis queridas amigas y que realice junto a Michelle, quien tenía que escribir algo basado en mi estilo, ósea: Drama y tragedia.

Otra cosa, la pareja me fue asignada por las presidentas de Haikyuu! Monterrey, Brenda y Cory, mientras que la de Michelle fue asignada por Angie y Fanny. Debieron ver mi mirada de odio eterno cuando me asignaron el OiYama.

Por otro lado siento que fue un gran paso para mi. En esta historia no tenemos gente traumada, muertes, problemas psicológicos, mentales o dramas descomunales como los que estoy acostumbrada a narrar. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que no fue del mio y claro este fanfic esta dedicado a todas las niñas de Haikyuu! Monterrey como a mi mujer que siempre me pelaban por no escribir ni leer cosas bonitas.

Aquí lo tiene y las amo.

P.D: Tengo la necesidad de escribir una segunda parte con un final muy trágico, pero me contendré.


End file.
